


Tradition

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance shenanigans, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Lance, klance fluffiness, klance wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Lance was hidden, heart pounding so loud in his ears he could barely make out what they we were saying on the other side of the closet.Keith's closet.Big mistake.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble filled with fluffiness to warn Klancers hearts.

Lance was hidden, heart pounding so loud in his ears he could barely make out what they we were saying on the other side of the closet.

Keith's closet.

Big mistake.

He barely had time to clumsily pick up his clothes, cover his body with one of the bed sheets - rudely yanked from the rumpled bed - and get inside the tiny closet before the door was flung open and Shiro had entered.

He could see his suspicious grey eyes roaming the resort bedroom, taking in the unmade bed with eyebrows puckered and lips pursed.

Lance felt like a little kid, giddiness coating his fear of being discovered at how childish and silly this whole ordeal was.

But he couldn't deny how excited and amused this all was.

“Is he here?”Shiro asked, hands on his waist just like a strict mother scolding her disobedient child.

“Who?” Keith's voice was only a tad higher than usual. Shiro squinted his eyes skeptically at him.

"Well, who do you think; the Pope?” Shiro rolled his eyes exasperated. _“Lance_ of course.”

“Lance? Nope, haven't seen him yet,” Keith replied crossing his arms and shaking his head, trying to go for a nonchalant tone but failing at it.

Lance almost facepalmed at how clear and obvious Keith was being. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he kept surreptitiously glancing his way whenever Shiro looked away.

Oh, they would get so busted and would hear a lecture of a lifetime.

But in the end it would be so worth it.

“You know the tradition,” Shiro said. “No seeing each other before the wedding. It's bad luck.”

“Come on Shiro; no-one believes in that,” Keith tried to reason, strategically placing himself between Shiro and Lance's hiding place. “And you saw Adam before your wedding. How much bad luck did it bring you?”

“You clearly have never seen Adam in the morning otherwise you wouldn't need to ask me that.”

“Wow, you really got the worst out of it, didn't you?” Keith commented mockingly and Lance fought the urge to cheer and high-five his fiancé, soon to be husband, at his clever comeback.

Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and composing himself. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the half-opened door.

“I can’t find Lance anywhere,” Veronica said in a resigned tone as if she already expected such a thing. “He’s nowhere to be found. Got any luck here?”

She looked from Shiro to Keith and then to the bed, her expression shifting to utter bafflement.

Oh, she had definitely figured out what was going on.

Lance covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

Shiro turned his face slowly to Keith who visibly shrunk timidly under his gaze though if you looked closely, there was amusement in his eyes.

Even from within the closet Lance could see the almost imperceptible sly  tug on his lips.

This had been Keith's idea, their little hide and seek game and break of traditions right before their wedding.

He knew it would make Shiro go mad, would have everyone in utter desperation and Lance couldn't refuse such rush.

One last mischief together before the rest of their lives.

“Lance,” Shiro called without taking his eyes off of Keith who was now grinning so hard it almost didn't fit his flushed and diverted face. “I know you're hiding in the closet.”

“Damn,” Lance cursed under his breath before getting out of the closet.“What gave me away?”

"Your boxers,” Shiro pointed to the floor where, to Lance's embarrassment, were his blue boxers. He was only slightly pleased at the awkwardness when Shiro also blushed at Lance's barely covered body. Even Veronica turned red and averted her gaze from her brother. “Also the rumpled bed.”

“Hey, I had nothing to do with the bed. Keith pulled the sheets off. It was my turn to to-”

“Lance!” Veronica shrieked.

“What am I to do with you two?” Shiro admonished closing his eyes and exhaling tiredly.

Lance used the opportunity to draw near to Keith and place his chin on his shoulder, quickly giving him a sheepish smile which Keith returned amusedly.

“Not even on your wedding day can you behave like two grown ass man!”

“I guess we're in trouble,” Lance cooed, nudging Keith's nose against the crook of his neck and making him giggling.

"No shit Sherlock,” Veronica scoffed though Lance could see the way she tried to hide her smile.

“You,” Shiro said quite suddenly, snapping his fingers at Lance who, in turn, pointed at himself feigned bewilderment. Keith's chortle and Veronica's huff made Shiro even the more desperate. Lance, on the other hand, was loving it. “Go back to you room and get ready. Veronica, can you make sure he doesn't leave the room until the ceremony?”

“I'll lock myself inside with him, no problem,” she replied with an impish smirk.

"And you,” Shiro rounded on Keith who tried to stand at attention but couldn't stop laughing. Not only because of Shiro's hilarious grave face but also because Lance kept tickling him.

“Lance,” Keith warned elbowing him to stop but still laughing as Shiro rolled his eyes exasperated, a hand ruffling his neat hair and dishevelling it. “You better go now before Spacedad here literally kicks you out of the room. And before we're cursed with endless bad luck because we broke tradition and saw each other before the wedding.”

“The only bad luck we have is being interrupted while having sex,”

“Lance!” Veronica shrieked again, this time so flustered and embarrassed she was almost fuming.

"See you in a few hour babe,” Keith said, quickly kissing Lance's lips before he was being dragged by his sister out of the resort room.

Lance laughed, the imprints of Keith's kisses and touches still fresh on his skin. It was a promise of what the future held for them, a future Lance could not wait to finally share with Keith as one heart and soul.

But of course before they were officially married, they had to have one last moment of fun that would make the day as memorable as they could.

And as far as Lance was concerned, they had achieved it just from the look on Shiro's face.

But now it was time to get married and plan their next mischief together as husbands.


	2. Bonus Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus content in THANK YOU for the amazing feedback this drabble had received.

"Do you think we can sneak out and have some quality time for ourselves?” Lance asked quietly at Keith's ear while they watched their guests enjoyed the reception from their table.

“What are you planning?” Keith turned his head enough to press their foreheads together, curious and a little wary.

Lance's plans usually led them into awkward situations and they already had a taste of a sermon due to their shenanigans.

“Oh you know,” Lance shrugged his shoulders innocently though his tone was filled with mischief, a conspiratorial smirk playing on his lips. “Make a certain Spacedad freak out as we break every single wedding tradition on his list.”

Keith laughed nudging his nose against Lance's and cupping his face gently. “I married a menace,”

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you proposed. You're stuck with me now,” Lance winked devilishly at him, brushing the tip his nose against Keith's. “So? Wanna get out of here?”

“Wait five minutes then meet me behind the bar,” Keith said against his cheek, kissing him quickly before standing up and excusing himself, hastily leaving the venue.

Lance watched Shiro follow Keith attentively before snapping his head to their table, making sure Lance was still there. Lance flashed him an innocent smile and waved his hand. Adam witnessed the exchange with a small smile on his lips, quietly murmuring something to his husband that made Shiro blush fiercely.

He counted the minutes, too eager and impatient but golding still. He didn't want Shiro to see through their secret planet and ruin yet another moment of reprieve between them.

Poor Shiro had had his share of compromising moments because of them in one single day to deal for a lifetime.

But Lance didn't regret it.

Not one bit.

Five minutes pass and Lance jumped from his chair, inconspicuously hiding in the shadows, away from the dance floor and all of his already too drunken friends and swiftly left the venue. But not before making sure Shiro was distracted to notice him leaving.

He was relieved to see him completely enthralled by his niece to pay any attention to him or anyone else. His eyes were all on Nadia who tried to dance with her feet on top of Shiro's and giggling happily.

If Lance wasn't so desperate to get to Keith, he'd stay behind to watch the scene.

But it was his husband and he needed to be with him.

Keith was waiting for him, leaning against the building and watching the moon reflected on the pristine ocean.

He turned to him and smiled, a dazzling and breathtaking smile. He stretched his hand, his golden ring catching a ray of moonlight and Lance happily took it in his.

He was immediately inside the circle of Keith's arms, his backs against his chest and feeling his heartbeat mimicking his; pounding contentedly.

Lance sighed happily.

Finally, a moment of peace between him and his husband. The first one after being almost caught in the act in the bathroom  by their guests.

But those were small details Shiro would definitely lecture them after they returned from their honeymoon. If they returned.

Lance realised that, after today, he really didn't care about it. He had promised himself and Keith they would have a memorable wedding day, the best day of their lives and so far it had surpassed his expectations.

“You know, Shiro has a family tradition,” Keith began, an absent hand brushing his arm, “where the best-man normally has to open the bed for the newlyweds.”

“That's awkward tradition,”

“Yah, he made me do it for him and Adam,” Keith commented, a blush audible in his voice. Lance chortled. “He told me he wants to return the gesture since he's my adoptive older brother and my best-man. Feels it's his right. Honestly, I don't want Shiro anywhere near our bedroom tonight.”

“Oh right, we have unfinished business,” Lance said remembering their morning, heat twisting his insides.

_“You_ have unfinished business,” Keith retorted kissing Lance's neck and sending shivers down his spine. “If I'm not mistaken, you said something about wanting to make me…”

“I know what I said, thank you very much,” Lance cut him embarrassed but also slightly turned on by the memories of their morning interrupted sexual encounter.

Lance then turned abruptly to Keith, heart pumping blood to his cheeks and he locked eyes with him, intent and filled with such misdemeanour it made him feel light-headed.

“Wanna continue our business and break another tradition in the meantime?” he asked suggestively.

"How many traditions do you want to break today?” Keith asked in return, hands on Lance's waist and giving him a lopsided smile.

"As many as possible,” Lance replied closing the distance and kissing Keith. “And I don't like Shiro's tradition. Shall we open the bed ourselves?”

“Shiro is gonna be so pissed,” Keith commented through more kisses and Lance laughed, pulling Keith by the hand and guiding him back to the resort.

There was definitely nothing Lance regretted about his wedding day.

Not even when they both heard Shiro's voice calling for them through the speakers.

“Lance! Keith! I cannot believe you two. I swear I'm going to…” Shiro's voice was cut by the pling of the lift and the continuous kisses they shared until they reached their suite.

No, everything was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
